


Late Night Drinks

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max enlightens Chloe about her opinions on alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> For arcadia-gay on tumblr, who requested a prompt kind of similar to this? I'm sorry, I know it's not exactly what you requested but I hope you like it!

 

"Chloe, this smells disgusting."

Max glanced down at the bottle of beer in her hand, her nose wrinkled as she tried to comprehend why Chloe would enjoy  _this_  kind of alcohol.

Next to her, Chloe laughed, placing her own bottle of beer back on the bar's countertop. Around them, the evening was settling in, and the bell above the door by the front entrance of the pub jingled lightly as other working-class adults finally took a break for the weekend, taking seats on the stools near the bar or sitting down and having quiet chats in the booths that surrounded the walls of the room.

"S'not that bad," Chloe said, taking a swig of her own bottle, and Max just rolled her eyes. Chloe had spent the last few weeks trying to, as she put it, 'expand Max's horizon's.' Or, as Max truthfully called it, the 'Max alcohol tasting experience.'

"You've literally turned down every other kind of drink I've gotten you," Chloe continued, wiping her mouth on her sleeve, as she turned back and forth on her stool.

"No, I've turned down every drink that tasted and smelled like total shit," Max said, raising an eyebrow as she put her beer on the countertop, leaning back and crossing her arms. "You just have terrible taste in alcohol, Chloe."

Chloe leaned back in her stool, looking overly offended.

"Wow, I had no idea that the Caulfield could bite," she smirked, raising her bottle up to her lips again.

"Asswipe," Max said under her breath, gesturing for the bartender to come over. He gave a small nod in acknowledgement before heading over to the both of them.

Chloe watched as Max raised two fingers, leaning forward and whispering something in the bartender's ear. The man nodded before walking back to the end of the bar, where he began to take orders for another group of friends.

Raising an eyebrow, Chloe asked, "What was that about?"

Turning to Chloe, Max put her elbow on the countertop before leaning her head on her hand.

"I'll show you what  _good_  alcohol is, Price."

"Oh? How would you know what good drinks are?"

Max rolled her eyes. "Chloe, just because I don't party hard and go to raves like you do, doesn't mean I don't try some drinks from time to time."

"Really? Who do you drink with, then?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"What, I can only have drinks with you?"

Chloe grumbled something, looking away.

Max laughed, and she leaned forward, giving Chloe a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You get jealous so easily," Max said, adjusting herself back on her stool.

Chloe's cheeks were slightly red, but Max could see the small smile tugging at the edges of her lips.

By then, the bartender came back, placing two small cocktails in front of them—Chloe noted how extravagant they were, with two quartered strawberries in each, two lime slices on the edges of the glass, and a few basil leaves floating at the top of an translucent, golden, iced drink.

Max eagerly reached forward and picked her glass up, and she gestured for Chloe to do the same.

Putting her beer down and carefully taking the glass between her hands, Chloe looked at it.

"What is it?"

Max smiled, taking a sip of her own glass. "Just try it."

Carefully bringing the cool edge of the glass to her lips, Chloe tasted the mixture of fruits on her lips before the slight burn of alcohol reached her tongue; apple was the predominant taste left in her mouth, and Chloe had to resist admitting that this was pretty damn good.

"Like it?" Max asked.

"Alright. I'll admit. It's good," Chloe confessed, and she loved how Max smiled then, her eyes bright.

"It's basically hard apple cider mixed with some vanilla vodka," Max said, taking another drink from her glass.

"Wow, alcohol extraordinaire, here," Chloe said playfully, poking Max's arm.

"These are just samples," Max said, and Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like you have something in mind. Or, I guess, several drinks in mind."

Max smiled again, and Chloe felt her heart flutter in her chest. Despite how long they'd been together, Max's happiness never ceased to make Chloe feel so light…Or maybe it was just the alcohol kicking in.

Once they'd finished their first drink, Max ordered another drink for the both of them.

The next drink—Chloe just felt her awe and amazement at Max's alcohol knowledge increase—was a Cosmopolitan, and the sharp taste of cranberry and vodka burned her throat as she downed it as well. She wondered if Max just had a thing for vodka and fruity drinks, but she made no complaint. Getting free alcohol was always a plus, but getting free alcohol and getting steadily more drunk with her girlfriend was an even better plus.

After just a few more drinks, the two of them were thoroughly beginning to feel the vodka slam into their minds, and Chloe made a concerted effort to mumble out, "Weee should stop."

"Yeah, yeah," Max breathed, putting her glass back on the countertop.

"Shit, Max," Chloe managed to say, blinking as she saw the edges of her vision blur. "How the fuck doyah know alcohol?"

"Side job," Max slowly responded, her words coming slurred. "Had to bartend at family parties."

Chloe squinted at the girl next to her, seeing double images of Max, her words echoing across her brain.

"That's  _really_ hot."

Despite being inebriated, Max managed to roll her eyes—but then immediately regretted it as her world went spinning around her.

"Wow, ya really know how to compliment, Chloe Price."

Taking several seconds to both comprehend and respond, Chloe took her time before leaning forward and whispering in Max's ear, "Then how about this—I love you."

Max's response was almost immediate. "No shit, dumbass, we're girlfriends." But she turned her head just as Chloe did as well, and their kiss not only tasted of alcohol, of strawberries, of limes, of apples but of wanting, of craving, of an inaccurate eagerness that left the both of them pulling away, wiping their mouths on their sleeves.

Chloe saw that look in Max's eyes—and through her foggy haze of thoughts, she knew exactly what to do now.

"Let's go back to my place."


End file.
